


Bribery is Acceptable

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [28]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming lessons, anxious fathers, and bribery. And mermaids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery is Acceptable

Jack learned how to swim from the mermaids. 

Not the vicious, child-drowning mermaids from Peter Pan (what did Wendy ever do to them?) but the happy, pretty mermaids that swam around Sandy’s island home.

At first when Jack visited he only got his feet wet jumping the small waves and digging giant canals in the wet sand for a truly magnificent sand castle. 

He rather liked staying on the shoreline.

But they were so –pretty- and their scales so –shiny- and could –sing- and… well... They were very good with how to care with long hair when it got wet and tangles.

So it was a mere handful of years before they managed to coax Jack into the ocean.

Pitch was left on the shore under a giant umbrella and Sandy trying to help him relax with far too colorful drinks. Pitch had not been… -entirely- against the lessons but… He was not particularly happy about them either, not with the vanilla-sweet taste of fear on his tongue.

Thankfully he could use the excuse that Jack had been out under the warm sun for too long if his nerves got the better of him.

Speaking of Jack with his arms firmly wrapped around the neck of Unpronounceable-Whistle aka ‘Dawn’ -“Don’t dunk me!” 

“Relax little spirit, I won’t let you drown! Just lean back and trust me to keep you up. There... just like that. See? You’re floating!”

Tail moving lazily under the water, Dawn kept one hand under Jack’s head and the other under his back as he slowly reclined back. 

Didn’t make him any less anxious and he was stiff as a board, but since Pitch seemed to be staying on the sand she assumed Jack wasn’t too afraid.

…until a waves swamped them both and Jack was right back to clinging to her neck and waist like a little monkey. With really cold hands. 

“You were doing great! A little practice and you’ll be swimming with your little penguin friends in no time!”

“The sharks would eat me!”

“Nonsense. Sharks only eat fat little seals. You look nothing like a seal; you look like some sort odd de-feathered stork.”

“That’s just gross.”

“Ready to try again?”

“Don’t drop me!”

“One more try and I’ll give you a present for your bravery.”

“…will it be shiny?”

“The shiniest.”

“…okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I couldn't imagine Pitch in a swimsuit. Sorry. Doubly sorry for now putting that idea in your head. And who better to get swimming lessons from than a Mermaid? :D
> 
> Question - are new stories or sequels to already-written stories preferred? Just curious.


End file.
